


Split apart

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Reunions, Separations, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: Lucina is preparing for a campaign into the past, but her mind is occupied more by love than war. Unfortunately for her, she can't escape the dangers of the future so easily.





	Split apart

Lucina awoke to the sun rising over the sea. It had been a long time since she slept that well, given how often the Risen attacks were. But that was over now. The Risen never made it to this island, and in a few hours Lucina would be playing chess with her parents in a timeline where this future would never happen. Of course, that wasn't only thing she was hoping to do in calmer times.  
  
Lucina rolled over. Severa was mere inches from her face, still fast asleep. Lucina decided not to wake her lover. After all, it was probably the first time in many months that Severa had gotten a good night's sleep. Lucina rolled out from under the canopy she and her girlfriend had built the night before, and blew Severa a kiss before she set off to inspect the rest of camp.  
  
Lucina walked along the quiet beach, looking at each of her friend's shelters. She was the only one awake, and she wasn't truly surprised by that. Everyone must have been exhausted after everything they'd been through. Lucina looked at sunlight on the water. Lucina felt a little lonely watching the sunrise by herself, even though Severa was barely out of sight.  
  
Lucina realized just how many things that used to be normal for couples that she and Severa had missed. Lucina couldn't give Severa chocolates on Valentine's Day. Lucina couldn't give Severa flowers on any of their significant occasions. Lucina couldn't dance with Severa at grand ball. Lucina couldn't even kiss her love to sleep, and wake up to Severa returning that kiss. Lucina felt a bit selfish as she hoped Severa would wake up soon, just so they could watch the sun rise together.  
  
Lucina heard Severa calling her name, not in love but in panic. Lucina rushed to Severa, who was frantically looking for her.  
  
"Lucina!" Severa cried as she caught sight of her princess. The two lovers ran toward each other and embraced. Severa made no effort to hold back her tears, she was simply glad to see her beloved alive. "Lucina," Severa said, her voice already heavy from her sobs, "I was so worried when you weren't in bed. I thought the Risen had gotten you. I-" Severa's sobs interrupted her. Severa's tears were streaming down her face as she looked right into her lovers eyes. "I don't think I could go on without you."  
  
Lucina responded by holding Severa tighter. Severa accepted Lucina's apology, and returned the gesture. The two lovers noticed that they were no longer the only ones awake on the beach, and quickly let go. While everyone knew they were dating, Severa didn't like being seen showing affection, and Lucina respected that.  
  
"Is everyone awake?" Lucina said, addressing all of her friends. She looked out across the beach and was able to locate everyone. She felt a bit of relief, even though she knew they would be safe. Lucina realized just how horrible she must have made Severa feel by leaving early, she would have to apologize more properly when they had the time.  
  
Lucina launched into a rallying speech. Lucina made it clear that after they successfully changed the course of history, every night would be like this. Severa was particularly amazed. Her girlfriend could go from being so thoroughly tender to being so thoroughly heroic in a few seconds. In truth, that was part of why Severa loved her so much. Severa didn't understand how she could be worthy of such an amazing woman's love, but Lucina loved her all the same.  
  
Lucina finished her speech to loud cheering from the others. Lucina then began walking to the Outrealm Gate, where Tiki was waiting to send them back in time. The group followed, and Severa ran to catch Lucina.  
  
"That was amazing!" Severa said. "I could never make a speech that amazing."  
  
"Of course you could Severa," Lucina replied, keeping her voice down, "Most of what I said there were things you've said to me."  
  
"You don't have to be so modest!" Severa replied.  
  
"Who was it that suggested we go to the marketplace in Ylisstol and buy the outfits we think each other looks best in?" Lucina asked  
  
"I did, but-"  
  
Lucina interrupted Severa. "And who's idea was it the two of us to climb an unscarred Mount Prism together?"  
  
"Mine, but-"  
  
Lucina was not going to allow Severa to criticize herself. "Right. And which of us suggested that we simply spend a day in the castle together, not even changing out of our nightgowns?"  
  
"That was you!" Severa replied, trying to deflect undue credit from herself.  
  
"No, all I said is that my mother was once so busy with her duties that she never found the time to put on proper clothes," Lucina retorted, "You suggested we do it as couple."  
  
"Fine!" Severa said, but she couldn't fool her girlfriend. Lucina knew her message had gotten through.  
  
The group continued to the Outrealm Gate. Lucina pulled a butterfly mask from her belt and put it on. Severa followed suit with her wing mask, as did everyone else with their masks. Severa looked out and ran through everyone's aliases. She was "Caeda", her friends were "Navarre", "Merric", "Est", and other members of Marth's army. Lucina was "Marth", a name Severa was sure she would very much live up. Severa worried if she could follow suit, but then she remembered that Lucina, no, Marth, had chosen that name for her. She was sure she could live up to her lover's expectations.  
  
Severa moved into formation right beside her "boyfriend". Tiki stood before them, putting the final touches on their gateway to the past. What was supposed to be a united march into the past was interrupted by a sudden attack from the Risen.  
  
"Grima has found us!" Tiki cried out as she took her dragon form "Just get through the portal!" That was easier said than done, given how many Risen were at the gate. Lucina and Severa tried to keep together, but the Risen cut between them. They both reached the gate on opposite ends, both surrounded. As Lucina passed through the portal, she saw Severa cut badly by a Risen's axe.  
  
Lucina had no time to run to her girlfriend's aid before she was in the past, mere seconds before her Aunt Lissa was killed by Risen. Lucina was able to protect the princess, but saw no sign of Severa during or after the battle.  
  
Lucina put enough distance between her and her family, and then collapsed into tears. All of the promises she'd made to Severa were broken, everything they'd said they would do together would never happen. Lucina didn't have time to say goodbye. She couldn't even give her love a proper burial.  
  
Lucina fell prone, her tears soaking the soil beneath her. She thought they would be safe in the past, but she was wrong. Lucina's tears showed no sign of slowing. Then, Lucina felt herself pulled to her feet. She was turned around, and greeted by a familiar woman in a winged mask.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve, leaving me while you're in danger," Severa said. Lucina's eyes dried in a flash. Alone, Lucina wasn't sure if she could change the past, but with Severa by her side, Grima was finished.


End file.
